1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having a curved shape and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two transparent substrates. The liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
Among various operation modes of the liquid crystal display, in a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically (e.g., normally) aligned with respect to the two substrates when an electric field is formed between the two substrates, and the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules transmit the light, to thereby display the image. The vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal domains required to align the liquid crystal molecules in different directions to improve a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display.
In recent years, a curved liquid crystal display has been developed. The curved liquid crystal display provides a user with a curved display panel, and thus the curved liquid crystal display provides the image having improved three-dimensional effect, immersiveness, and presence to the user.